nicks_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 5: All Stars
Big Brother 5: All Stars is the fifth season of Nick's Big Brother. This season featured all returning players from the first 4 Seasons. After 96 days, Cool won 6-3 against Jeff Game History Week 1 16 previous players returned to the game for Big Brother Discord's first All-Star season. After the 16 All-Stars entered the house, Julie announced that one more player would enter the game. Nika from Season 1, Trent from Season 2, Nico from Season 3, and Brad from Seasons 4 all battled it out for the remaining spot. In the end, Brad was victorious and entered the Big Brother house for his third time. The season's first twist had players from all 4 seasons decide to nominate someone for a secret fate from their respective decisions. The players chosen were Potato, Uranus, Sugar and Arnold who all won safety for the week. Before the first HOH an alliance was made to control who won called the Sharpened Six, consisting of Arnold, Tucker, Joe, Cody, Ashton, and Diro. The HOH competition was Grab That Key where contestants wrestled with one another for the key to the HOH room. Throughout the entire competition the Sharpened Six held onto the HOH before eventually their member Ashton won it. During this time Numbers' attitude rubbed people the wrong way and resulted in him becoming an early target. At the nomination ceremony, Ashton nominated Numbers and Cat for eviction in a plan to get Numebers out. Ashton also selected to unleash a twist from Season 3 into the game at some point. The veto competition was Leap On where against all odds Numbers managed to pull out a win, pulling himself off the block and forcing Ashton to choose a new target. Ashton decided to select someone he didn't have a great relationship with and was afraid of in Cont. In the end, the house decided to side with Ashton for the most part and Cont was sent out of the house in an 11-3 vote. Week 2 Before the second HOH, Cool, Infi, Roodman, Joe, Ashton, and Cody suspected that the next HOH competition would be Infection based on knowledge of past seasons so they created an alliance to ensure one of them got it and they would all be safe that week. They were proven correct as Infection was the HOH competition, eventually coming down to Cool and Cody as the final 2. The competition ended with Tucker deciding to infect Cody, making Cool the second HOH of the season. He set in motion his plan to backdoor numbers by nominating his pawns cat and potato. With cat winning the veto cool finished the plan and nominated numbers. There was a house flip lead by infi in progress but it failed when Uranus scared everyone off. Numbers exploded calling out the trio in control of the game on his way out the door which put their 3 games on a downwards spiral moving forward. Week 3 At the start of the third week, someone from the minority, Sugar, found himself in power. He knew Ashton and Diro were big threats in the game but hoped to work with them so he nominated potato and brad, with a possibility plan to backdoor. When Infi won veto sugar told him to not use it because he didn’t want to cause any waves his HOH week. At the eviction most of the house sent out the bigger target, brad in a 8-4 vote Week 4 Week four started with diro winning HOH and his original target for the week was potato, but when he nominated sugar as a pawn next to her, sugar flipped put calling out dirt and ashton which then changed their minds on the target. Infi, awk and tucker knew they had to take down the so called pigs alliance so they created the Saving Sugar alliance which included them 3 plus Uranus, Sugar Jeff and cat. This alliance then extended to add Cody and Joe as more numbers. After sugar won the veto diro turned his back on the Sharpen Six and nominated Arnold which divided the house in 2. With Cody and Joe in the Saving Sugar alliance they knew that dirt didn’t have the numbers to take out awk, this lead to the entire house flipping to vote potato besides roodman who threw a hunky vote on awk. Week 5 At the start of week 5 it was announced that 2 HOHS would be crowned and 2 people would be evicted that week. There would also be an immunity comp. Ashton last few allies knew they needed to win most of the comps to survive this week since they were the new minority. Awk and Ashton won HOH and each nominated members from each others side. Awk put up diro and roodman while Ashton put up sugar. At the immunity challenge 3 people won immunity, tucker Cody and Uranus. Ashton side convinced awk to nominated cat as a replacement which he did when cool pulled out the veto and saved diro. At the eviction ashton side depended on Uranus to flip to make the vote 5-3 which would send out cat and sugar, but instead he stayed with infi’s group which forced a tie. The main HOH awk broke it sending woodman and cat out the door. Week 6 After roodman and cat left it was announced that a battle back was in progress. Roodman cat and potato faced off during the HOH and Cat returned to the game while tucker won HOH. The line was drawn in the sand with two clear sides this week. Tucker/awk/jeff/uranus/infi/cat verse Ashton/Cool/Diro with Cody and Joe in the middle. Tucker nominated his pawns cool and dirt for eviction. With a plan to backdoor either Joe or ashton. After dirt won veto, tucker went with his plan to get out Ashton one of the biggest members who controlled the start of the game. Week 7 Week seven was the first week of jury and was also backwards week! With Ashton gone alliances shifted when Yuri flipped, and two new sides were created for this week. The FTM and Eye alliance which replaced Yuri with cat. Both alliances wanted Joe on the block so him plus someone from the minority, Uranus, were voted to be nominees. After Joe won the veto he took himself down and nominated sugar leaving one from each side of the house on the block. It all came down to who won HOH and whoever did got to those who went home. Dirt won HOH and kept Yuri safe taking out Sugar. Week 8 With the leaders from each side gone the line in the sand started to fade, but after losing his closest ally, tucker won HOH to get revenge for sugar. He nominated the HOH and veto winner from last week, Diro and Joe. Tucker then went on to win the POV and didn’t use it keeping the 2 who were the reason sugar left, on the block. Majority of the house wanted Joe gone for awhile and they finally got him out of the game in a 5-2 vote, leaving awk and Jeff out of the loop Week 9 Part 1 Feeling like a goat Uranus won himself the next HOH to try to make a move. Instead of choosing a side he nominated the new leaders of each diro and tucker. Tucker knew he was in trouble so he then again pulled out another win taking himself of the block. Infi then flipped to diro and cool and pushed for awk to be nominated, which he was. With awk and diro on the block the house was yet again split, but it was awk who was sent home when the votes tied 3-3, uranus tore apart the awk/tucker duo. Part 2 In the double eviction it was tucker who found himself the main target from diros side. Cool won the HOH in the touchy subjects HOH and put up his two pawns, cat and jeff. After infi won the veto, he was forced to choose sides. Using it would seal tuckers fate which would betray jeff/tucker. Not using it he flips back betraying the HOHS plans to backdoor tucker which would hurt diro cody and cool. He sided with tucker leaving noms the same. At the eviction diros side had the majority and voted out the bigger comp threat, cat in a 3-2 vote. Week 10 At the final 7, 3 power couples were left in the game. Diro and cody, infi and uranus and jeff and tucker. Knowing cody/diro/cool have been controlling the game the other 4 of infi/yuri/tucker and jeff formed an alliance of 4 to take them out. Tucker won the HOH and nominated cool and diro. At the veto, infi won himself his second comp and decided to take cool down hoping for cody to be the renominee and for tucker to stay loyal to the 4, but cody got to tucker and flipped him to put up uranus instead. At the eviction cody went with the plan to take out infis goat, but jeff and cool decided it was best to take out diro a huge jury threat, sending him out the door in a 3-1 vote. Week 11 Tucker and cody were both left out the plan to get out diro. The new sides were jeff tucker and cody vs infi and uranus, while cool stayed close to both. With infi as HOH he nominated his pawn jeff along with his target he publicly make known tucker. At the beginning of the week cody told him he was with him but codys loyalty was truly with tucker now. After infi won the POV then plan to save tucker was destroyed when he didn't use it. With tucker and jeff on the block, the majority of the votes went on tucker leaving cody no choice but to vote out his weapon to take out infi, tucker was evicted 3-0 splitting the duo of tucker and jeff apart. Week 12 During the endurance HOH cody knew he was alone in the game and he pulled out the win for the next HOH. He nominated the two strongest players, infi and cool, who were after him. At the veto comp, cool won himself his second veto taking himself off the block. With jeff has codys only true ally left he had no choice but to nominate uranus as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, the two voters took out the bigger threat infi in a 2-0 vote. Week 13 At the start of week 13 uranus announced he had to leave the big brother house due to personal reasons. Leaving just cool cody and jeff left in the game. At the final HOH Cool won part 1, facing jeff against cody in part 2. Cody won the second part. In the final part it all came down to who won, both cut the other person playing. Cool won the final HOH, evicting cody for the first time ever, taking jeff to the end. Cool won in a 6-3 vote